The present invention relates to a complete set of elements fitting in unit-composed supporting systems, in particular to a set of elements arranged for housing and insulating wires, for instance electric and telephone wires, and suitable for unit-composed systems, fit to support and assemble working surfaces, archives shelves, partition panels, etc. These elements can be variously and widely used in the furnishings field in general and in the office furniture and rooms in particular.
It is known that in accordance with the more advanced job organization, a strong trend was marked toward a homogeneous and functional space distribution of work places. In fact, taking in due consideration a precise operative functionality, there is a trend toward the creation of collective work zones with strictly rational furnishings, where volumes and spaces can be continually adapted to ever new and changeable requirements.
So far the above mentioned standards are generally not carried out because of the comparatively slow process of adaptation and transformation of the furnishings industry which is usually, more responsive to aesthetic than to rational requirements.
To a large extent, supporting structures are in fact assembled by means of screw and bolts, thus preventing them from easy changes. Moreover these structures are composed of various and an indefinite number of different non-standard elements, which are specifically designed for a particular environment. At last, the known supporting system elements for office furniture, are not arranged for housing and insulating electric and telephone wires according to various and non-rectilinear directions.